DESCRIPTION (Abstract of the application) We propose-the development of an NIDDK Center for Functional Genomics at Duke University Medical Center to provide technology and resource support for the large scale analysis of gene expression. Our program will provide the resources and infrastructure for DNA microarray analysis, as well as SAGE analysis, to investigators working in areas supported by NIDDK. In addition, we will also develop specialized resources, in the form of expression information as well as specialized DNA microarrays, that will specifically and uniquely enhance studies directed at the kidney and digestive system. This will be accomplished by generating cDNA and SAGE libraries so as to identify expressed sequences that characterize the tissues and disease states of particular interest to NIDDK problems. The information that derives from these analyses will then be used to create specialized DNA microarrays that will enrich the resource available for high through assays of gene expression in these tissues. The Duke NIDDK Center for Functional Genomics will take advantage of the recent establishment of a Center for Genome Technology at Duke University Medical Center. The Duke Center for Genome Technology was established in 1999 as a major Institutional resource for the development of advanced technologies for genome analysis. The Center has developed the infrastructure and expertise for a range of activities including large scale DNA sequencing, DNA microarray analysis, gene mapping, and isolation of sequences from large-insert genomic libraries. In addition, through a close association with the developing Duke Bioinformatics Program, the Center also plays a key and integral role in the development of the bioinformatics tools to facilitate the analysis of genomic data. The generation of the massive data sets from sequencing and array analysis, which represents the power of these approaches, also creates entirely new challenges with respect to data analysis. It is clear that an initiative to further develop genomic technology and methods for functional genomic analysis must be carried out in parallel and in close association with the development of a bioinformatics program. Indeed, it is our plan to develop a component of the NIDDK Center for Functional Genomics that will integrate with the overall Bioinformatics initiative and thus be able to provide not only technical support and resources but also the computational and analytical resources that are absolutely critical to the success of projects analyzing large scale gene expression.